


After the howler

by donnarafiki



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco flees the great hall after a howler goes off, and Harry tries to follow him





	After the howler

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt, namely “Babe, you have a problem, please, let me help you.” and “Don’t fucking touch me!” for drarry. hope you like it!

“DRACO MALFOY, YOU UTTER DISGRACE OF A HUMAN BEING. YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THE WAR AND GONE TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG. I WILL FIND YOU, I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU, YOU FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE, CANCEROUS SWELLING ON MY-”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Yelled Harry. He was the first one to move after the first howler of the day had gone off. With a quick flash of his wand the voice died away, leaving only some smouldering ashes and a trembling pale man. He looked worse than during sixth year.

Before Harry had the chance to say anything else Draco got up his feet and left. He’d been sitting very close to the door already, anticipating the first owl before anyone else had done. As the eyes of the entire student body drilled in his back he seriously questioned his sanity.

He didn’t know why he still came into the hall every morning only to be buried by hate mail and the occasional howler. Usually the Hogwarts elves fished them out before they got to him, but there were always one or two that slipped. It wouldn’t surprise him if they did it on purpose.

“Draco wait!” He heard running footsteps behind him. 

“Don’t bother Potter,” Draco refused to use someone’s first name without their permission. A rule Harry had clearly never heard of. “Nothing you could say hasn’t been said before.”

“I’m not here to insult you.”

“Then you are here to lie. If I don’t even have a positive thing to say about me then I very much doubt you can come up with anything.”

“You underestimate me then.” Draco felt a firm but friendly hand between his shoulder blades. Abruptly he turned around and made good use of his momentum as he aimed for Harry’s face. He hadn’t counted on his quick seeker and auror reflexes though, and he nearly fell when his knuckles connected with nothing but thin air. 

**“Don’t fucking touch me!”** He yelled at him, before turning on his heels and fleeing up the stairs.

“Draco wait!” Despite Draco trying to break his nose the man was still following him. His persistence didn’t make Draco listened to his plea. Instead he climbed the many stairs Hogwarts had to offer with even greater speed.

“Goddamnit Draco stop running!” Draco hadn’t been running, but he was running now. He didn’t like inconsistency. All too soon he arrived at his destination. 

The sixth floor boys’ bathroom. 

Without hesitation he walked over to the exact same sink he’d stood before nearly two years ago. He definitely looked worse now.

“Why would you come  _ here _ ?” In the reflection of the mirror Draco could see Harry panting in the doorway. 

“Why would  _ you _ come here?” He shot back. 

“Following you, before you do something stupid.”

“Like throwing an unknown dark curse at someone?”

“Like casting  _ crucio _ on a school rival.”

“There wouldn’t be a school rival to curse right now if you just minded your own damn business.” 

“I’m fairly certain I’m correct when I say you are your own worst rival at the moment.” Draco huffed and didn’t shot anything back. He was getting tired of this pointless conversation, this failed attempt to finish school, this fruitless attempt to have a normal life.

**“Babe, you have a problem, please, let me help you.”** Harry bridged the distance between them with three quick strides. He didn’t make the mistake of touching him again though.

Draco didn’t comment on Harry calling him babe. He was starting to think the entire scene was only happening in his head. Any moment now he would wake up with a pissed off Blaise standing next to him, telling him to put a decent silencing charm around his bed next time.

But that didn’t happen.

“Harry Potter calling Draco Malfoy babe and you don’t even react.” Carefully Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s wrist, searching and finding his racing pulse. “Please don’t do this to yourself babe.”

Draco never cried while dreaming. He screamed, he kicked, he cursed. But he didn’t cry.

Draco wasn’t dreaming.

“I wish it were a choice Harry. But it never was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at @rose-grangerweasleyisbae on tumblr, im always in for a chat or another prompt.  
> you could also leave a prompt in the comments if you don't have tumblr


End file.
